


Returning

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Series: After Bart's, Before the funeral [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Reunion, letswriterupertgraves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly three years since Sherlock jumped, how have those years treated Greg Lestrade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

It had taken years, even therapy for God’s sake, for Greg to get to where his first thought in the morning and his last at night weren’t it’s all my fault. Rebuilding everything had been hard. It took more than a year for the Directorate of Professional Standards to go through his cases one by one, even the ones Sherlock had never been near, even the ones before Sherlock’s time. 

They’d all checked out, Greg had always been straight, there was nothing they could find but still the strain of it had been the end of his marriage, though to be honest the writing had been on the wall months before Sherlock jumped. 

Now after nearly three years he was in a better place if not a good place. His superiors were beginning to trust him again. He’d even managed to pick up his friendship with John Watson, they went to the pub every so often and he’d been glad to get an invitation to John’s forthcoming wedding. In a daring move he’d invited Molly Hooper to go with him and been rewarded with one of her shy, stunning smiles. 

So when he got back to his car one evening to find Sherlock impossibly leaning on the bonnet he’d felt fully justified in punching him first before he hugged the bastard.


End file.
